Pikante Partys
'Pikante Partys '''ist die 19. Folge der zweiten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 09.04.2007 in den USA und am 07.02.2009 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Handlung Ted ist dabei, Marshalls Junggesellenabschied zu planen. Barney versucht seine eigenen Ideen einzubringen, wird aber immer von Ted abgeblockt. Teds Pläne sehen vor, zusammen mit ein paar Freunden, einen Boxkampf, ein Casino in Foxwoods und ein Steakhouse zu besuchen. Diese Pläne werden allerdings torpediert, als Barney eine Stripperin direkt in ihr Hotelzimmer bucht. Als sich die Stripperin ihren Knöchel bei der Vorführung bricht, muss sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden, was dafür sorgt, dass die Freunde den Wettkampf verpassen. Als Barney und die Stripperin später darauf bestehen, dass thumb|left|336pxihre Performance weiter geführt wird, verderben sich die Freunde den Appetit und somit auch den Besuch des Steakhouses. Als Barney dann noch dafür sorgt, dass sie aus ihrem Hotelzimmer rausgeschmissen werden, ist der Junggesellenabschied ruiniert und die Freunde fahren enttäuscht zurück in die Bar. Inzwischen befindet sich Robin in einer peinlichen Situation auf Lilys Junggesellinnenabschied, da sie Lily eine "batteriebetriebene, zur Entspannung beitragende Penisnachbildung" gekauft hatte und nun feststellen muss, dass die meisten Gäste ältere Familienmitglieder sind. Robin versucht Lily davon abzuhalten, das Geschenk zu öffnen und vertauscht schließlich die Karte mit der eines anderen Geschenks. Als Lily das Geschenk öffnet (von dem sie dachte, dass es von ihrer Großmutter sei), ist sie sthumb|320pxchockiert. Schließlich enthüllt Robin, dass es ihr Geschenk ist und die Situation wird noch unangenehmer, als Lilys Verwandte Gefallen an dem Geschenk zu finden scheinen. Als Lily und Robin runter in die Bar gehen, treffen sie dort Ted, Barney und Marshall an. Marshall, der immer noch sehr wütend auf Barney ist, will diesen sogar von der Hochzeit ausladen. Als Lily das hört, erzählt sie eine bisher noch unbekannte Geschichte: In dem Sommer, als Lily die Verlobung mit Marshall aufgelöst hatte, war Barney zu ihr nach San Francisco geflogen und hatte sie dazu überredet, wieder nach New York zu kommen, da er findet, dass Marshall und Lily zusammen gehören. Als Marshall das hört, ernennt er Barney, neben Ted, zu seinem Co-Trauzeugen. Kategorie:Episoden Musik *White Snake - "Here I Go Again" *Chop Chop - "Pinched" Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Brad ist einer der Gäste des Junggesellenabschieds, obwohl er und Marshall in der Folge Das ideale Paar im Streit auseinandergegangen waren. *Stuart, der bereits in den Folgen Hochzeitsgast plus eins und Traum und Wirklichkeit aufgetaucht war, ist ebenfalls einer der Gäste. Außerdem sieht man Ausschnitte aus seinem Junggesellenabschied. *Stuart sagt, dass er Probleme in seiner Beziehung hätte. In der Folge Der alte Mann und drei Umzüge erfährt man, dass er lange Zeit Alkoholiker war. *Barney beweist seine Kenntnis von Zigarren. *Barney enthüllt, dass er Marshall die Frauen in der Folge Neues Leben, alte Fehler weggepickt hatte, da er wollte, dass er wieder mit Lily zusammenkommt. *Barney ist der Überzeugung, dass er Marshalls Trauzeuge sein wird, ebenso wie er immer der Meinung ist, er sei Teds bester Freund. Zu Beginn der Folge sagt er dann auch "Trauzeuge in Spe", was sich letzten Endes bewahrheitet. Anspielungen *Ted erwähnt eine Szene aus dem Film ''Der Mann aus San Fernando. *Barney legt den Film Deep Impact ein, den er für einen Porno gehalten hatte. *Marshall erwähnt die Band KISS. *Lilys Mutter erwähnt die Serie Sex and the City. *Barney fragt Lily, ob er Alcatraz oder Fisherman's Wharf besuchen soll. *Im Restaurant, in dem Marshall, Barney und Ted sitzen, stehen die Namen Craig Thomas, Carter Bays und Pam Fryman an der Wand. Bei einem Junggesellenabschied sind immer dieselben Leute beteiligt: "Da ist der Bräutigam, der Trauzeuge, der Typ, der nur blöde Sprüche reißt, der Kumpel, der gleich zu Beginn verschwindet und erst gegen Ende wieder auftaucht (...)" und Hangover hört sich ähnlich an. High-Fives *Barney erhebt seine Hand zum High-Five, als er einen Witz über einen Porno macht. *Stuart erhebt seine Hand zum High-Five, als er einen Witz über die Ehe macht. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 2